Battle of Hogwarts?
by Godlypowers12
Summary: What if Snape survived? How did Voldemort really die? read to find out. Just a small one-shot on the battle of Hogwarts. My version. Please R&R. rated T for (insert reason here)


**AN: Hey guys and girls!** Godlypowers12 **here, I just whipped this up in my spare time. Don't worry guys, the Percy Jackson fic will be continued. (Legend of the Creators). I hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

Harry gasped as the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw split in half and let out a scream. His scar burned furiously. Slowly he got up and walked down the hall. The room of requirements would probably be ruined forever now.

Sighing, Harry started to run. He couldn't explain the emotions running through him right now. The battle had well and truly started. Screams ran through the castle and grounds as the death eaters broke through the defences and rushed across the bridge.

Spells flew everywhere as the death eaters cast killing curses throughout the castle grounds. Many students and adults leapt out of the way as the grounds filled with green lights from the death eater's wands.

Harry rushed down the corridor to the window and cast reductors into the oncoming death eaters. He couldn't miss as they crossed the bridge, barely any space between the death eaters. Many others in the castle followed his example and many death eaters fell before they reached the grounds.

The Aurors and staff split into groups of two and began to duel the death eaters. The death eaters had a big upper hand however, as they were casting killing curses, while the light side were casting stunners, body binds, jelly legs and reductors back. The death eaters were casting nothing but killers. The death eaters killed many, and many death eaters perished, but the death eaters were winning.

Suddenly, Voldemort withdrew his forces, and his horrible voice filled the ground. "Give me Harry Potter, hand him over by midnight tonight, and I will let you live, give me Harry Potter! Tonight, at midnight in the forbidden forest, give me Harry Potter!" Many people screamed and ran. Harry saw Snape sneak out of the hall, nudging Ron, and Hermione, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and they slipped after Snape.

They followed Snape all the way to Voldemort's "lair." Voldemort knew he must kill Snape to gain control of the elder wand. He cast a killing curse and Snape rolled out of the way and leapt up. He cast a reductor into a window and jumped out into the lake below. Voldemort howled in anger. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran as fast as they could under the invisibility cloak up to Hogwarts.

Harry's thoughts were in turmoil. He knew he had to go to Voldemort, otherwise everyone would die at the hand of Voldemort. Hermione and Ron would be sad, he knew, but it had to be done. For the sake of the lives of everyone. They made it to the hall and threw the cloak off. Harry immediately dashed up into the corridors, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

Hermione chased him, Ron close behind. "Harry! You can't do it! Please tell me you're not going to do it!" Hermione yelled. Harry stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to. It is for the life of all of you" Harry said, tears flowing from his eyes. "No! You can't!" Hermione yelled, desperate. "Harry mate, you can't do this. It is not right mate!" Ron said in sadness. "I am sorry, but it must happen" Harry said.

Tears flew from Hermione's eyes, and in the desperation of the moment, she kissed Harry. Then she turned and ran, tears flying to the floor. "Harry mate! You can't be serious!" Ron said. "I have to, I am a horcrux. If I die, Voldemort can be killed. I can't let anyone else die because of me."

Ron finally got it. He gave Harry a man-hug and backed away. "Goodbye Harry" Ron said, his voice cracking. "You were my first friend, and you are still my best" Ron said, tears falling from his eyes, then he ran after Hermione. Harry's heart was breaking, but this had to happen. Cold determination replaced tears. He slipped on his invisibility cloak, and ran down out of Hogwarts, and into the grounds.

Neville Longbottom was walking through Hogwarts, in the empty corridors. Signs of battle all around him. Suddenly, Fawkes flew in, holding the sorting hat. Neville grabbed the sorting hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor by accident. Neville looked at it in wonder. Suddenly, Nagini, Voldemort's snake slithered around the corner.

Neville blindly swung the sword of Gryffindor and chopped Nagini's head off. A scream rang through the corridor.

Harry, who had just entered the forbidden forest, suddenly fell to the ground clutching his scar. A black mist floated from his scar, and screams rang through the forest. Some connection between living things had destroyed the horcrux in Harry's scar, but he didn't realise.

Voldemort was standing in the clearing just around the corner. He was muttering to himself, and there was not a death eater in sight.

Harry stepped out from under his invisibility cloak and went into the clearing.

"Ahh, Harry Potter" Voldemort said. Harry gritted his teeth. Voldemort raised his wand and "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort fell dead on the ground, and Harry looked in astonishment to see Severus Snape, standing behind him, wand out.

"Snape? But he is not dead, I am a horcrux, he cannot be dead while I live" Harry said.

"Yes, but when Nagini was killed, it connected your pastletongue abilities, and removed your horcrux to, meaning Voldemort is now dead." Snape replied.

Harry made his way back to the castle, and when the death eaters realised their master was dead, they were so shocked that they were all caught and thrown into Azkaban.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**

 **An: I hope you enjoyed that! I just decided to write it for fun. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
